


Take Me With You

by Impala_Chick



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad is moody after England. Nate performs some recon. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to kahtyasofia for being an amazing beta. All remaining mistakes are my own. Title from the Christian Kane song "Let Me Go".

Nate tapped his foot impatiently against the gas pedal. People were streaming out of the sliding front doors of Logan, but Brad was nowhere to be seen. He glanced at his watch, turned down the radio, pressed all his radio preset buttons, and turned the radio back up.

He never went inside the airport when he picked Brad up. Maybe it was because of DADT, maybe it was because Nate didn’t like looking like a groupie, or maybe it was because he didn’t want to see the way parents stared at him as they all stood watching soldiers and Marines stream off the plane. Brad always said it was fine to wait outside, anyway.

The passenger door opened and there was Brad, smiling at him.

“Pop the trunk.”

“Yessir.”

Brad laughed as he stowed his bag. It had become their personal joke for Nate to call Brad ‘sir’.

Brad spared a glance around him to survey the street before he folded himself into the car.

“Hey.” Brad’s eyes were bright and his smile was soft and lazy. He turned his attention back to the street and the cars around them.

“Hey, yourself,” Nate replied. He pulled away from the curb, giving Brad time to relearn Boston. He had only been here once before, but Nate had no doubt that Brad had memorized the route to his apartment.

Questions were running through Nate’s mind all the way home. He made himself wait until Brad shut the door to his apartment before he started asking for intel. “You’re here five days?”

“You going back to your apartment after that?”

“Your parents still throwing you that party?”

Brad nodded in all the right places. Nate sighed. Brad was clearly not in the mood to talk, which meant Nate would have to be patient. He hadn’t seen Brad in nearly a year. Patience was not something Nate thought he possessed anymore.

Later, Nate had his text books and his notebooks strewn across the kitchen table, a pencil tucked behind his ear. Brad came up behind him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I’m going to bed.”

Nate nodded in response, barely glancing up from his papers. Brad padded off to the bedroom.

Brad always stayed frosty well after he left the battlefield, but Nate felt like something was off this time. He was going to have to decide just how long he could wait for Brad to open up to him. When Nate slipped into bed a few hours later, he was careful not to let his body bump Brad’s sleeping form. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch. He was too frustrated with Brad to be gentle, and if he woke Brad up there would be hell to pay.

~~~

Nate knew Brad was a morning person. He suspected it was a direct result of Brad having attended a military high school, because he doubted anyone was naturally a morning person. But these details were extraneous to the point. The point was, if Nate wanted to surprise Brad in the morning, he had to be the first to wake up.

Luckily for him, he couldn’t sleep that night.

He kept glancing at the glaring red numbers that seemed to float above his bedside table. Occasionally there would be a gap of unaccounted for time and he guessed he dozed off about four times. He almost laughed that Brad was the one just back from deployment and yet, Nate was the one who couldn’t sleep. Finally, the numbers changed to 0500. Nate rolled over. He reached out his hand and skimmed his fingertips over Brad’s shoulder. He propped himself up to kiss at Brad’s throat.

Nate spit on his hand and moved it down to grip Brad’s morning wood. He jacked Brad lazily while he counted aloud. When Nate reached 24, Brad shook himself awake. Nate’s cheek was pressed to Brad’s, and he could feel Brad smile.

“Glad to know you remember certain things,” Brad said, as he tried to turn to face Nate. Nate increased the speed of his wrist and Brad tensed.

“Just. Just let me,” Nate said through gritted teeth. He mouthed at Brad’s jugular, feeling him relax into Nate’s touch.

“Nate, you don’t… uh. You don’t have to…” Brad stumbled over his words.

“Shut up, I want to.” Nate bit down on Brad’s shoulder and pressed his cock against Brad’s bare ass.

Brad’s breathing quickened and Nate knew he was close.

“I hope you talk to me today,” Nate said to the shell of Brad’s ear. Nate knew Brad only had three more days left and the deadline was weighing on him.

“Fuck, Nate,” Brad hissed. He came with a groan and Nate hummed his approval.

~~~

Brad had steaks on the grill when Nate got home. They ate sitting across from each other. Nate told Brad about his day and they laughed over the latest congressional incident. When they fell silent, Nate decided it was time to get to the point.

“You’ve been distant. I’ve been patient for two days.”

“Nate, you know how it is when I first get back…”

“Don’t bullshit me. This time is different.”

Brad sighed. “I was going to talk to you about this soon, I just was waiting for the right time.”

“Well, now is as good a time as any.” Nate crossed his arms, staring intently at Brad, his eyebrows raised.

“I hate leaving.” Brad said it in a rush, not meeting Nate’s eyes.

Nate waited. Brad looked up and continued.

“Home doesn’t feel like… home. You know?” Brad finished. But Nate knew what he meant.

“Can I come to California with you?” Nate asked the question he realized Brad was too afraid to ask him.

Brad breathed out sharply. “Are you okay with meeting my parents?”

“I’ve met your parents.”

“As in, I say ‘hi mom and dad, this is my big gay hot-as-fuck boyfriend and he’s why I went to Boston first’ and then you shake their hands and hope they don’t pitch a fit.”

Nate laughed, his entire body shaking with it. It was the first time he had laughed since Brad had been back.

“I think we should change the wording a bit, but yes.”

Brad was up out of his chair in a heartbeat. He settled himself across Nate’s lap, his expression shifting into something dark and possessive and Nate shivered.

“How long have you been thinking about asking me that?” Nate breathed into Brad’s mouth, dragging out the moment before the bruising kiss he knew was coming.

“Since I shipped out,” Brad muttered.

“You should have known I would say yes. And your parents probably already know.” Nate bumped his nose against Brad’s throat before Brad captured Nate’s lips between his own.

“Enough talking for now,” Brad growled and plunged his tongue into Nate’s mouth. Their tongues tangled together and Nate wondered if the chair could hold the both of them. Brad sucked Nate’s tongue into his mouth and Nate’s hips canted forward, looking for friction.

“Let’s fuck,” Brad said when he came up for air.

“No objection here.” Nate smiled and pushed Brad out of the chair, taking his hand and leading him back inside. They made it only as far as the couch before they started making out again. Nate felt like a fucking teenager. He went to his knees and unzipped Brad’s jeans. He mouthed at his boxers before he pulled out Brad’s cock and licked all the way up the shaft. Brad hissed and rested his hand on Nate’s head.

“Nate…” Brad started.

Nate pulled off just enough so he could answer.

“What?” Nate asked, meeting Brad’s eyes, sliding Brad’s cock back into his mouth.

“S’nothing. It’s just… good. This is good.” Nate smiled around Brad’s cock before he took him as far as he could. He sucked up and down for a few strokes before Brad pulled him back up.

“We have too many clothes on,” Brad mumbled before he pulled Nate’s shirt over his head. Nate pulled Brad’s shirt off and Brad skimmed his hands up Nate’s sides. Brad’s fingernails left faint lines across Nate’s belly. He dragged his nails across Nate’s nipples, and Nate writhed in pleasure. They sank to the couch and Nate wrapped his arms around Brad’s shoulders. He blew hot breath against Brad’s neck before he mouthed at his ear lobe. Brad shivered.

“Not fair,” Brad said.

“What?”

“You barely have to do anything, and I just get…” Brad shuddered as Nate licked the shell of his ear.

“Bastard,” Brad said.

Nate just smiled and did it again.

“Not my fault you have all kinds of sensitive spots.” Nate thumbed over Brad’s nipples as he breathed onto Brad’s neck and felt him writhe.

“You are driving me crazy,” Brad hissed.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to overdo it,” Nate whispered into Brad’s ear.

Brad pushed Nate over slightly and his mouth found Nate’s. They licked at each other’s lips, Nate’s hands still thumbing Brad’s nipples.

Nate’s paused deliberately.

“What?” Brad asked, out of breath.

“I don’t have a condom,” Nate huffed in exasperation, coming up onto his elbows.

“I can wait,” Brad said. Nate nodded and rolled off of the couch.

Nate reentered the living room to the sight of Brad spread out on the couch, eyes closed and mouth open. Brad was jacking his cock towards his stomach in a steady rhythm. Brad occasionally licked his lips, and Nate enjoyed the view.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Nate said. Brad opened one eye as his hand sped up.

“Get your ass over here.”

Nate obliged. He scooted Brad’s ass up slightly after he rolled the condom onto his own cock. Nate leaned over and ran his hand up Brad’s thighs. He dragged this thumb nail across the crease where Brad’s thighs met his pelvis. Nate sat up and popped the top of the lube he’d brought along with the condom. Brad stared as Nate slicked the fingers of his right hand. Nate held his gaze as he dropped the lube on the floor and ran his fingers back up Brad’s thighs. Nate shivered at the sight of Brad’s bright blue eyes hazy with lust. Brad always looked at him when he did this, and Nate was surprised, every time, at Brad’s control. He finally made his way to Brad’s ass and Brad inhaled sharply as he entered him. He stuck a lube-slicked finger into Brad’s hole and crooked it. Brad nodded his approval and Nate chased the first finger with a second. Brad canted his hips into Nate’s touch. Nate stretched with his fingers while he leaned down to kiss at Brad’s bottom lip.

Nate was making out with purpose. He sucked Brad’s tongue in time with his fingers. Brad moaned and stopped stroking himself. Soon Nate lost his rhythm as their kissing turned sloppy and frantic. Nate wanted to see that blissed-out expression on Brad’s face again, the one he committed to memory every time Brad came back to him. A moan escaped Brad’s throat, which was a rare sound. Brad would have said only porn stars and women moan like that, but Nate knew that was bullshit. Brad didn’t like the idea of his own vulnerability. Nate slammed into Brad a few more times, and he came watching Brad jack himself off underneath him. Nate hoped his own expression was as satisfying to Brad as Brad’s expression was to him.

~~~

Brad had Nate’s cock down his throat and Nate was thrusting upward, trying to find a rhythm. Brad made a gagging sound in the back of his throat, but didn’t relent. Nate admired his perseverance. In fact, Nate got off on it. Brad’s eyelashes fluttered as Nate came down his throat. Nate’s sweaty hand slipped from the top of Brad’s head and his legs suddenly felt as strong as jell-o. His cock slipped from between Brad’s lips and he fell to his knees, so that he was face to face with Brad. Spit, colored a faint white by Nate’s come, dribbled out of the corner of Brad’s mouth. Brad parted his lips slightly and Nate could see that Brad hadn’t yet swallowed.

“Well, let me have it back,” Nate’s voice shook. He growled and moved forward, his mouth open and his head tilted back slightly.

Brad obliged and rocked forward on his hands and knees to lean over Nate. Come dripped from his tongue into Nate’s mouth before Brad chased the taste with his tongue. Brad moaned as Nate sucked his tongue and the last of his own come. Nate counted all of Brad’s moans as victories. Nate felt dangerous the first time he had asked if Brad wanted to do this. He’d been relieved to discover that it turned Brad on just as much as it did Nate. Nate liked to think of this as one of his secret dirty weapons, only to be used when he could be assured of a positive outcome. But Brad had started it today and Nate felt no shame in indulging them both.

Nate pulled back, only to suck at Brad’s chin and then lick up his neck. Brad’s head was thrown back and Nate used the opportunity to stick his tongue into Brad’s mouth again. He tongue-fucked him while the room became heavy with their moans. Nate pulled back to wipe at his chin, littered with spit. Brad stilled his hand and replaced it with his own, swiping his thumb through the mess they had made on Nate’s face. He swiped his fingers over Nate’s mouth, and Nate’s bottom lip fell open. Brad stuck two of his fingers inside, and Nate sucked. He stared at Brad through heavy lidded eyes and Brad reached between them to jack himself off.  
Nate batted Brad’s hand away and took over. It didn’t take long, and Nate was smiling as he stared at Brad’s spent cock.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” Brad said after he shuddered through his aftershocks.  
Nate looked up at him with a mirthless grin. “Yeah, it would.”

Brad realized what he had said and hit Nate in the shoulder. They both burst into laughter before Brad curled into Nate’s embrace.

“I like you a lot,” Nate said.

Brad nodded his agreement and Nate could feel him smile against his chest.

~~~

The next morning, sunlight bled through Nate’s window. Neither of them seemed inclined to move.

“It wasn’t exactly my intention to have crazy sex the entire time I was in Boston,” Brad said as he stared at Nate.

Nate took his time responding. “You are totally bullshitting.”

“Yeah.” Brad winked and stroked his thumb across Nate’s bottom lip.

“So, California?” Nate asked.

“California,” Brad promised.


End file.
